


mode of ... [ kicked ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female himuro tatsuya, Foot Fetish, Gen, Genderbending, or something like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de ser pateado por alguien en su vida como se siente siempre que está cerca de Tatsuna.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ kicked ]

**Author's Note:**

> Algo importante acá.  
> ES FEM!HIMURO Y YO DECIDÍ LLAMARLA TATSUNA PORQUE ME ENCANTA COMO SUENA.
> 
> ALSO, SOY BIEN GEI POR ELLA.
> 
> Pueden continuar.

Nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de ser pateado por alguien en su vida como se siente siempre que está cerca de Tatsuna.

Vale, que en Japón solía pelear bastante y buscaba evitar el recibir una patada de su contrincante a como diera lugar, incluso cuando era niño y aún asistía a Karate, el ser pateado era algo que siempre evitaba a toda costa porque era doloroso.

Pero desde el momento en el que fue pateado por primera vez por, lo que cualquier persona en el mundo, consideraría una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Nijimura Shūzō no comprende cuál es la razón por la que desea ser pateado, pisado, tratado solo con esos pies que le han dado una de las palizas más grandes de toda su vida —por favor, una chica en menos de cinco minutos había logrado dejarle completamente noqueado solo con un par de patadas—. Tal vez sea porque siente que Himuro Tatsuna es una especie de diosa (es que tanta belleza en una sola persona no es algo normal, o simplemente es que se sintió flechado por la joven), y el recibir un fuerte golpe con uno de sus pies parece más un lujo que debe ser agradecido.

O tal vez es que solo es un maldito pervertido con el extraño fetiche de admirar la fuerza con la que Tatsuna es capaz de patear a alguien.


End file.
